Sister in the Spotlight
by greysilence
Summary: Emma Diles, sister of famous and beautiful quidditch star Artemis Diles, arrives at Hogwarts with hopes of a tolerable year. When her brother accepts a teaching posistion at the school Emma must change her life to fit the mold of a celebrity's sister. R


Emma Diles walked up a spiral staircase guarded by a gargoyle on the way to meet the headmaster of her newest school. Opening the door she was greeted by an old man sitting in a chair behind a large desk and a man who looked no more than two years older than her standing by his side.

"Ms. Diles," the sitting man said cheerfully, "Welcome to Hogwarts! Would you like a piece of toffee? I find it helps when one is feeling uncomfortable."

"No thank you sir. I'm not very hungry, sorry." Emma answered, barely above a whisper.

"That's quite alright. As I have said before, welcome to Hogwarts. I have spoken to the headmistress of your previous school in Germany and she told me that you were a Falcon, and that would be the equivalence of a Gryffindor at this school," before the headmaster could continue a faint chime could be heard coming from the large wooden clock behind Emma, "Sadly I cannot talk anymore with you for I have tea with my darling third cousin twice removed, the poor man isn't quite right in the head and would be very devastated if I was late." Without uttering another word the man threw a handful of Floo Powder into the grand fireplace behind him and with the muttering of incoherent words disappeared.

Before the moment of awkward silence could continue the boy Dumbledore had left behind spoke up, "Hi, I'm Oliver Wood!" he said with a Scottish accent, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to help you with the basics of school and all. Our head boy would have been here but he's in the Hospital Wing. His brothers decided charm his potions book to beat him over the head, very funny to watch, well at least 'till he broke his nose." A small chuckle escaped his lips when he thought of what had happened to Percy. He walked around the desk and, using his wand, levitated the trunk Emma had brought with her to the headmasters office. Not waiting for Emma to thank him he walked over to the door, held it open and said, "After you!" Emma walked out of the office and down the spiral staircase.

The distance from Dumbledore's office to Gryffindor Tower was quite long so it gave Oliver time to tell Emma about her new school and learn a few things about her, "Because you're new there are a few things you might need to know. For starters there are these twins in our house, Fred and George Weasley. If they ever offer you anything, don't take it. If you think it's a trick it probably is. And if you don't think it's a trick it still probably is. Another thing you should know is that the house rivalry can get pretty repulsive. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are pretty easy to get along with, but don't hold your breath on being friends with a Slytherin. Those jerks are just as slimy as their snakes. Here we are!" Oliver stated proudly looking at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh! Hello Oliver!" The Fat Lady said sounding flirtatious, "It is very wonderful to see you again! May I have the password dear?"

"Artemis the Fantastic" Oliver said and Emma concealed a groan at hearing the name. The portrait swung open revealing a grand common room of crimson and gold. Emma walked in the room followed by Oliver and her floating trunk. She looked around the room and saw Oliver set her trunk on the floor by a chair and sat down in the chair on the other side of the trunk.

"I'm curious about you Diles. Dumbledore hasn't told me anything about you except for your name. Sit down with me and maybe we can learn more." Oliver said with a smile motioning for her to sit down in the chair opposite him. Emma walked over to where he was sitting and dropped herself into the cushy armchair. Neither talked, they just looked. Emma had yet to take the time to examine Oliver's features. His eyes were a deep brown that Emma didn't think existed, they looked dark but they were still light enough to see the pupil. He was quite tall but not lanky, his face was mature enough to be a man's face yet it still held the soft features of a boy. But what Emma liked the most about Oliver was his voice. Emma had an attraction to guys with amazing accents, and his Scottish accent would diffidently be categorized under amazing. Emma didn't have to take a second look to know he was out of her league; almost every guy she met was out of her league, she knew she wasn't even remotely attractive unlike a certain relative of hers. Oliver had taken a few quick looks at Emma but hadn't really registered how she looked until now. She was on the short side, no more than a few inches past five feet. She was what his mother would call, pleasantly plump, or what his father would call, a fat cow. He didn't think her the picture of beauty either. She wore black glasses with lenses so thick that they made her large navy blue eyes appear tiny and beady. Her hair was very long and a lovely shade of dark red but no one could tell because she always wore it in a knotted bun on the top of her head. Although she didn't look like a model Oliver thought that she might be interesting to talk to.

"Tell me a little about yourself," Oliver said, "How old are you? Where are you from? Why have you gone to so many schools? So you have any siblings?" Emma let out a small laugh; this boy was very straight forward.

She figured all of the answers would come out eventually since they always do, so she decided to answer Oliver now. "I'll be fifteen years in December and I was born in a small town outside of Dublin." Emma paused before answering the last part, " The reason I've gone to so many schools is because my parents abandoned me and my brother about six years back and he's been taking care of my ever since. I think it turned out to be for the best, my brother was a better parent to me than my mom or dad ever were. But my brother has this job that he loves and the only problem is he keeps getting relocated. So when he changes locations I change schools, he doesn't make me or anything it's just I wouldn't feel right if he had to keep changing his life and leaving friends behind and I kept all of my friends." Emma wasn't bothered by Oliver knowing something like that, it wasn't extremely personal and he didn't seem the sort to gossip.

"Really? What does he do for a living?" Oliver asked.

Emma knew that question would come up, eventually it always does. Emma wasn't about to tell him "Oh what job does my brother have? He's a professional quidditch player and he does some modeling on the side. It's no big. Go ahead and freak out like everyone else does and start to suck up to me so you can meet him and be best buddies!" so instead she started to tell him a lie, "He's a pi…" Before she could say anything else something barged in through the portrait hole. Well, to be more specific someone.

"Watcha Emma!" said by none other than the six foot, tan, blonde haired god that is Artemis Diles, a.k.a. her older brother. Emma ran into his open arms and he embraced her in a bear hug. Oliver's jaw dropped as he watched one of the world's Top Ten Keepers walk into the Gryffindor common room.

"Artemis what are you doing here? I thought you had tryouts! And how did you get in?" Emma said after stepping back from the rib-crushing hug.

"I told the coach that I had to see my baby sister before she started school. Oh and the lovely lady in the portrait said I could come in anytime I wanted!" Artemis replied. Oliver's jaw dropped, if even possible, further at hearing of their relation.

"But you never came to see me in Germany, or Australia, or Russia." Artemis covered her mouth with his hand and laughed.

"This is different. It's amazing! I just signed a six year contract!" Artemis told his little sister, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Artemis! That's amazing! Wait. So were not moving again?" Emma asked almost afraid she thought wrong.

"Nope. You're staying here!" He told her, and she held onto him and nearly started crying she was so happy. When Emma was finished crying she remembered Oliver and she quickly dried her eyes and turned to him.

"Oliver, um this is my brother, Artemis." After Emma introduced the two the boys they shook hands and Oliver started to show signs of life again. Oliver was quick to compliment Artemis on his record of blocking every shot for an entire season and the two immediately hit it off. Emma sighed knowing that the school year wouldn't be easy if the rest of the student body knew who her brother was. At her previous school when people found out they wondered why she didn't look like him and if he was single or if he could sign their broomsticks and jerseys. She asked Oliver where her room was and he jabbed a thumb towards a set of stairs not even looking away from her brother. Using her wand she levitated her trunk up towards the stairs and to the room that said **_Girls Fifth Year_**, opening the door she noticed there were only two beds she placed her trunk in front of the only unoccupied one and ran downstairs to tell her brother good bye.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs she saw her brother sitting by the fire waiting for her.

"Oliver went out to the Quidditch Pitch, said if he ever wanted to be like me he had to practice even harder." Artemis laughed as he stood up and walked over to Emma.

"I don't want you to go, but you should. The rest of the students will be waking up soon and if you're in the common room their going to freak." Emma whispered while pushing him towards the door.

"Oh I didn't tell you?" he said. Emma suddenly stopped pushing.

"Didn't tell me what?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"I'm keeper for the England Team; that means I only have to play with the team in the summer! So when your headmaster found out that juicy bit of information he offered me a teaching position, I get to teach flying to first years and I'm in charge of all things Quidditch! " Artemis told her excitedly, "Well since I came here late in the year I had better catch up on the teams! Talk to you later sis'!" After hearing the news Emma's already pale face paled even further.

Artemis didn't notice his sister's discomfort. He simply walked out of the portrait hole and left Emma in her own despair. Emma retreated to her dorm and saw that her new dorm mate was up and changing into a pair of jeans and a sweater. The girl was about six inches taller than Emma's five feet and one inch; the girl also had elbow length blonde hair and dark grey eyes. Compared to this girl Emma felt like a completely piss-arse pig.

"Hello!" The girl said when she saw Emma standing in the door, "I'm Jeanie! You must be Emma, right?" the girl asked cocking her head to the side. She had a smile on her face and twenty eight straight white teeth shown, which put Emma's braces ridden mouth to shame.

"Yea, I'm Emma Diles." Emma answered moving to sit down on her bed with aspirations of staying under the covers until hell froze over and heaven had a heat wave.

Jeanie laughed a little when she saw Emma crawl under the covers, "Come on! You can't stay under the covers! It's Saturday! Since you're new I can take you to Hogsmead with me and introduce you to all the girls!" Jeanie walked the short distance to Emma's bed and pulled the covers down. She saw Emma's glasses askew and her eyes puffy and welling up with tears.

"Oh Merlin." Jeanie muttered. She sat down on the bed next to Emma and pulled the girl close, "I know you don't know me very well but I can be a pretty damn good listener when need be" the two girls sat together on the bed for the next couple of minutes, Emma fogging her glasses up with tears and Jeanie comforting her recently acquired friend. Once Emma calmed down enough to talk she told Jeanie about her brother and her somewhat of a mini crush on Oliver. Jeanie was excited that the Artemis Diles would be teaching at her school, but she knew that if she said anything about that subject at the moment Emma would go into hysterics again.

"Let me get this straight Emma, you feel that people don't find you worthy to be your brother's sister?" Emma nodded in response, eyes fixed on the ground, "but you don't know what to do?" Emma nodded again. Jeanie's eyes began to shine with something very akin to the eye-shine belonging to an evil genius.

"I have the most brill idea!" Jeanie squealed and Emma looked up to her not sure whether or not to be grateful or worried.

"What's your idea?" Emma asked warily.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Jeanie answered her, "You just get some sleep and I'll be back in a few hours." After making Emma promise to stay in the room Jeanie grabbed her jacket and purse and sprinted out of the dorm. Emma pulled her glasses off of her face and placed them on the bedside table and sleep quickly came.

At around twelve o'clock in the afternoon Emma woke up to see three identical faces staring right back at her. Emma wasn't a screamer unlike other people, if she got scared she would jump. These faces scared her, so Emma jumped and landed on the cold hard wooden floor. She quickly grabbed her glasses and put them on so that she could get a good look at who scared her. The only one she completely recognized was Jeanie.

Jeanie introduced the other girls, "Emma these are my sisters. Jamie is the one with the short brown hair, she's in Ravenclaw and Joan is the one with the blue hair, she in Hufflepuff. They're here to help with my plan"

"What plan?" Emma asked slowly.

"I'll tell you about it while Jeanie and Joan get ready for Phase One" Jamie said as the two other girls moved over to Jeanie's bed and started going through the enormous amount of shopping bags, "While Joan and I were down in Hogsmede Jeanie ran to us and told us about your situation, you know the whole brother and crush on Oliver thing. She also told us this wonderful idea. We're going to help you change. By tomorrow the students are going to start calling Artemis the Guy Who Is Related to the Babe Formally Know as Emma. Since we happen to be a little gifted in the money department we went to every store in town to buy the things you need. Now all you have to do is say yes and we can begin!" At Jamie's last word Jeanie and Joan turned to look at Emma. Not wanting to upset the girls, Emma nodded and was quickly pulled from her bed and placed in a chair that Joan conjured up.

"What **exactly **are you three going to do to me?" Emma asked nervously, "I've never had a make-over before"

Joan laughed and said, "Babe, this is more than a make over. We're reinventing you." Not surprisingly this comment didn't comfort Emma.

"Oh shush it Joan," Jeanie snapped Joan stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Joan didn't "shush it" as Jeanie put it, she continued talking, "Well last year in Potions class I was reading on Vanity Potions and I saw a few that seemed really interesting to me. One of them is a potion that if you swirl it around in your mouth for fifteen seconds and spit it out it makes your teeth completely perfect. And those braces look far from perfect if you ask me." After receiving a rude glare from Jeanie and Jamie she continued describing her plan, "I tell it like it is sorry about that. Anyway I read about this other potion, all you have to do is drink one cup of the potion for every ten pounds you want to lose and after about twenty-four hours you lose the weight and you don't gain it back!" Emma was going to ask if it was safe but Joan quickly left to go back to the Hufflepuff dorms so she could get the potion ingredients. Because the girls couldn't do anything drastic until Joan came back with the potion Jeanie decided it would be a good time for them to give Emma one of the things they bought her in Hogsmead.

Jeanie reached into a tiny white bag and pulled out two tinier white boxes. "These are your contacts. Your eyes really are beautiful but no one will be able to see them if you continue wearing those glasses! But in case you don't feel like wearing contact lenses we bought you these cute little black glasses. Just tap the contacts and the glasses with your wand and say your prescription and they should charm to fit your eyes immediately. You won't have to wear them until tomorrow so that way we see the new you in one complete package!" Emma thanked Jeanie and Jamie profusely until Joan come into the room holding a pitcher of some putrid liquid. Joan poured the thick black disgusting concoction into a glass and handed it to Emma.

"Bottoms up!" Joan added trying to make it easier on the poor girl. After Emma finished her first glass Joan quickly refilled it and made a hand motion of drinking. Emma took that as her cue to chug the next glass as well, as soon as she finished her second glass Joan filled it one last time and Emma drank the last of the potion with her eyes closed and pinching her nose. When Emma put the glass down on the table besides her the three sisters sitting in front of her clapped their hands and cheered. Joan took a tiny green bottle out of her pocket and gave it to Emma.

"Here swish it for fifteen seconds then spit into the empty cup" Joan added motioning to the cup that Emma just sat down. Emma, hesitant to drink another potion, was actually delighted to find this potion tastes like peppermint and vanilla. After fifteen seconds Emma spit it out into the cup, but not only did she spit out the potion she spit out her braces as well. She quickly raised a hand to her mouth to feel that her teeth felt straight and together. She walked over to the mirror on the wall and smiled and was ecstatic to see that her teeth were not only brace-free but they were perfectly straight and white. She turned and smiled at the three girls and they smiled their equally beautiful smiles back.

After they had Emma's teeth perfected Joan and Jamie had to sneak out of the dorm because they weren't Gryffindors but they promised to be back around the same time the next day to see how amazing Emma looked. Emma and Jeanie spent the rest of the night talking about everything from boys to school to quidditch. By the end of the night Jeanie became a closer friend to Emma than any friend she has had in her entire life.

The girls had stayed up so late talking that they slept in until one o'clock of Sunday afternoon. Emma woke up first and got out of her bed but as she stepped of the mattress her pants billowed around her legs and her sweatshirt enveloped her. She wanted to surprise Jeanie so she tip toed over to the bags of clothes the sisters bought for her. She chose a pair of form fitting dark grey trousers, a white cashmere v-neck sweater, and a pair of black ballet slippers. After putting her hair into a ponytail she put her new glasses on and walked over Jeanie's bed jumping on the sleeping lump to wake her up. Jeanie pulled the covers off her head and her eyes widened in surprise at the girl standing before her. Jeanie quickly leapt out of bed and pulled Emma into a hug.

"Emma you look amazing!" she whispered.

"I know" Emma whispered back, followed by giggling. The door opened and in came Jamie holding her wand and a bag of hair products followed by Joan holding a bag of donuts. The girls dropped what they were holding when they saw Emma.

"Oh my god. I swear if I wasn't straight I would jump your bones right now Emma Diles" Joan said looking at the new girl before them.

"I second that opinion" Jamie muttered, she reached back down to the ground and picked up the donuts that Joan carried in.

"I can't eat those!" Emma cried, "I just lost thirty pounds I don't want to gain it back!"

"But you won't gain it back. Joan told you that you wouldn't gain the weight back when she gave you the potion." Jeanie stated before taking a rather large bit out of a banana custard filled donut. After Jeanie quickly devoured her donut she passed the bag around to her sisters and Emma. The three other girls grabbed a donut and began to eat.

"So Emma" Joan began after swallowing a bite of a chocolate glazed donut, "Do you feel any different?"

"I feel pretty" Emma answered with a laugh, and the Joan joined in. Jamie finished her donut and stood up.

"So Emma, why don't we do something with your hair?" Jamie asked with an authoritative tone to her voice and Emma stuffed what was left of her donut in her mouth and stood up as well. Jamie pointed to a chair in the middle of the room and Emma walked over to sit on it.

"What are you going to do to me?" Emma asked, somewhat excited and somewhat scared, only to be shushed by Jeanie and Joan.

"Jamie's an artist. Relax and be her canvas." Joan whispered as she grabbed another donut from the bag. Jamie took Emma's hair down from the pony tail and tapped the ends of her hair with her wand seven times and seven inches of hair fell down on to the floor.

"Accio bag" Jamie said and the bag containing hair supplies that had dropped near the door floated over to her hand. She pulled out a blue jar and put the bag to the side. After she opened the jar Jamie dipped the tip of her wand into the gooey dark blue substance and touched the wand to the back of Emma's head. Jamie wiped the wand on her pants with her left hand as she replaced the blur jar with a titanium jar from the bag with her right hand. Tapping the new jar with her wand the jar opened and a clear liquid flew out and covered Emma's hair. After less than three seconds the liquid fell off of Emma's head and evaporated. Jeanie and Joan smiled happily at the way Emma's hair looked.

"Finished." Jamie yelled with a grin, after putting her wand into her pocket and the titanium jar into the bag Jamie conjured a hand mirror and held it in front of Emma.

"Oh my, it looks amazing! You're amazing!" Emma said, she meant it too. Jamie had cut Emma's hair so that it fell about five inches past her shoulders. Jamie styled it so fall in loose curls, framing Emma's face.

"I hear that a lot." Jamie responded with a smile. Jeanie and Joan nodded in approval of Emma's hair.

"Jeanie, Jamie, and I have to go pick up some more things in Hogsmede. You want to come?" Joan asked Emma.

"No thanks, I have a few things I need to take care of." Emma answered as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"That's alright" Jeanie said, "But we're going to miss you! The purple bag with white stripes has a bunch load of makeup and perfume and things in case you wanted to use some." Jeanie gave Emma a hug and as the other girls waved goodbye the three sisters walked out of the dormitory. Emma walked over to the bag Jeanie told her about and dumped it on her bed. From the bag spilled more make up and perfumes than Emma had ever seen. She chose a simple coat of mascara and lip gloss, she also added a little bit of a wonderful vanilla scented perfume. After looking at the rest of the clothes the sisters bought her Emma sat down on her bed and thought about what needed to be done before she started her classes the next day. She needed to find her class schedule and in all the excitement of a makeover she had forgotten that her school robes wouldn't fit the new Emma anymore. She didn't know the spell to resize an article of clothing so she figured that if she found her brother he could help her. Emma placed her uniforms into a bag and headed out to the door. Realizing that her brother would most likely be outside on the Quidditch Pitch and that it was very cold out side Emma quickly grabbed a black pea coat and returned to heading out the door.

As she walked down the stairs she saw that the common room was deserted with the exception of three boys sitting near the fire talking. Walking past them Emma could hear them stop talking and felt their eyes on her. Emma walked quickly thinking that maybe the makeover was wrong, and that she looked horrible. She felt as though she was back to her old state. She quickened her pace, tugging her bag closer to her body, and walked out of the portrait hole. Before she walked more than a few yard from the painting of the fat lady she realized that she didn't know how to get out of the castle. She looked down the stairs and saw two tall red headed twin boys walking to her.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to get out to the grounds?" Emma hesitantly asked the boys. The boys looked at each other grinning and the one to the right spoke up.

"Well we could do better than tell you." He said. The other twin spoke up.

"We'll take you there ourselves." He said linking arms with her on the left, as his brother took her arm on the right. Emma paused, she didn't even know these boys and they were taking her someplace AND touching her!

"Don't worry! Do these faces look like they would lie to you?" The twin on her right asked, pointing to his and his brother's face.

"Yes. But I'm nice so I'll give you guys a chance." Emma said not entirely trusting her own mind.

"Good idea. I'm Fred Weasley, and he's George." The twin on her right said as the three walked down another flight of stairs.

"My last name is Weasley too, but you would have to be really thick to not know that. And you seem pretty bright to me." The one called George said to her.

"Oi, George we don't even know her name yet. How do we know she won't try and take advantage of us?" Fred asked looking behind Emma's back to his brother.

"You're right Fred. She could just be playing innocent. Maybe she's a spy for Filch?" George said to his brother, playing along. Emma laughed at the two boys.

"My name is Emma. Emma Diles."

"Emma. Nice name that is." George said as they walked through the deserted entrance hall.

"I like your last name. Did you know that you have the same last name as Artemis the Fantastic?" Fred asked nearing the doors.

"People tell me that." Emma muttered as Fred opened the doors so they could leave the building. As the three walked down to the pitch Emma's bag fell to the ground, spilling all of its contents. George bent down to pick it up but before he could touch the strap of the bag Emma had snatched it away.


End file.
